


You have been HonoRin-ed

by OuMiyuki



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, HonoRin, Honoka and Rin is here to spread some love, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Have you ever dreamt of being HonoRin-ed?…Wait, you don't know what being HonoRin-ed is?Then read to find out! XDOREveryone should have some sort of problem. Honoka and Rin are a ball of energy running around to "help".(Sometimes I just can't decide on summaries; so just read and enjoy~ >w<)





	1. Imagine!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone~
> 
> (Posted on fanfiction.net, yes~)
> 
> Here begins Honoka and Rin's adventures in attempting to help out their fellow Muses~ X'D
> 
> May you enjoy~

"Rin-chan… Rin-chan…" Honoka pokes the marshmallow cheeks of her orange-haired girlfriend.

"Nn…" The orangehead stirred and snuggled further into the comforts of Honoka's lap.

Honoka giggled. "Rin-chan…We'll run out of time if you don't get up now."

"Nyeh nyot enyuf Hyonyokaism…" Rin spoke into the luscious lap.

Honoka giggled again, as she felt slightly tickled by Rin's mouth movement. "What did you say?"

Rin looked upwards at the beautiful smiling gingerhead. "There's not enough Honoka-ism for Rin!"

"Eh~ What's that supposed to be~?" Honoka pretended to not know.

Rin pouted. "Rin needs to charge more Honoka-chan energy first! Honoka-ism, nya!" Rin got up and tackled her girlfriend from the front.

"Woah! Rin-chan!" Honoka chuckled as she fell backwards to the floor.

"Honoka-chan~~" Rin rubbed against the gingerhead's cheeks and snuggled into her shoulder.

After a good minute, Rin propped herself up while pulling her girlfriend up with a cheeky grin.

Honoka let out a happy sigh. "Ready?"

Rin nodded, and the two of them peeked into the first year classroom to observe a certain brunette.

"Kayo-chin." Rin began the analysis.

"Koizumi Hanayo-chan." Honoka continued.

"15 years old and cute!" Rin added on.

Honoka giggled. "Hanayo-chan looks like-"

"Honoka-chan, more information first!" Rin tried to look stern with her eyebrows furrowed together, but to Honoka, the first year just looked like an upset kitten.

Honoka stifled a laugh. "Mm, a member of Muse!"

Rin nodded her approval. "Nya!"

"May I?" Honoka waited for her partner's okay to continue which was answered with another happy nod. "Hanayo-chan looks like she's worried about something."

"Mm…Kayo-chin is frowning, nya…" Rin described exactly what she saw.

"Let's get a closer look!" Honoka suggested as she entered the first year classroom and approached the frowning brunette.

"Kayo-chin! What's wrong, nya?" Rin bounced to the left of her bestfriend with a loud slam of her hands on the desk.

"R-R-Rin-chan?" Hanayo stuttered as she was taken by surprise.

"Is everything okay, Hanayo-chan?" Honoka showed her concern from the brunette's right.

"H-Honoka-chan too?" Hanayo turned to the other side with equal surprise. When she noticed her two friends' concerned expressions, she sighed. "Truth is…"

"Truth is?" Honoka and Rin asked.

"I…I did not pack enough rice in my bento today…And…Now I don't feel entirely satisfied…But…There's nothing I can do about it…" Hanayo stared at her now empty bento box sadly.

"Ehh?! That's horrible!" Honoka shouted her agreement. "It's like…It's like… Needing another bite of bread but not having any!" Honoka had a horrified look which matched the brunette who nodded vigorously in agreement.

"E-E-Exactly!"

"Then, what will you do in this situation, Honoka-chan, nya?" Rin asked.

"Mm…Buy another?" Honoka cocked her head to the side thoughtfully.

"But Kayo-chin can't get the same rice in school, nya." Rin reminded.

"Mm…Mm…" Honoka crossed her arms in thought. "Ah! I got it!"

"What is it, nya?" Rin jumped in excitement.

"We can use our imagination here! We humans were granted with imagination for a reason!" Honoka tried to sound sagely.

"What do you mean by that, nya?" Rin did not falter in enthusiasm.

Honoka wore a smug look as she turned to her friend in distress. "Hanayo-chan!"

"Y-Yes?" Hanayo made eye contact with the leader of Muse, wondering what she might tell her to do.

"Imagine…" Honoka lowered her voice to sound more soothing.

"Imagine..?" Hanayo repeated.

"Imagine that you have your homemade, home-cooked, soft, white, delicious, steamy, fluffy rice in front of you right now…" Honoka added each description from all her memory with the rice-loving girl.

"Homemade…home-cooked…soft, white, delicious…steamy and fluffy rice…~" Hanayo felt like she was descending already.

"Now, imagine its scent." Honoka had her eyes closed along with the brunette.

"It's scent…Sweet…and…fresh…hot…~" Hanayo's mouth was watering, but Rin decided to not point that out.

"Mm~ Now think about its taste- No! Taste it, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka commanded.

"Mmm…~!" Hanayo could only answer with sound effect as her mouth was moving as though she really had rice to bite down on.

"You're eating rice, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka declared.

"I'm eating…~ No rice, no life~" Hanayo took another imaginary bite and swallowed before opening her eyes again. She had such a blissful look that Rin was starting to feel hungry too.

"Thank you…Honoka-chan…Rin-chan…" Hanayo thanked.

"You're welcome, Hanayo-chan!" Honoka chimed happily.

"Honoka-chan." Rin called for her girlfriend's attention, and exchanged a nod. "Kayo-chin!" Rin called, and before the brunette turned the orangehead bend down and planted a kiss on Hanayo's left cheek.

Honoka kissed Hanayo's right cheek the same time as Rin did. And after they pulled away, they cheered together, "You have been HonoRin-ed!" The two did a peace sign with broad smiles.

"H-Hono…Rin-ed..?" Hanayo couldn't keep up with what was going on. She held her burning red cheeks with both hands embarrassed and flustered to receive a kiss each from her energetic friends, but she was happy and grateful for Honoka's and Rin's kind energy.

**Result:**  Hanayo had her hands to her reddened cheeks that have been pecked by the adorable and energetic duo while repeatedly saying "Honoka-chan did… Rin-chan did…" for almost the rest of lunchbreak, but she is much happier as she gets to be satisfied with her fantasies of rice after she recovers.


	2. Love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Muse to be HonoRin-ed is our dear, rice-loving Hanayo-chan! ^v^
> 
> And now! Without a further ado~ *o*

"You have been HonoRin-ed!" The voices of her two dearest friends could be heard even if she did not want to. Don't get the redhead wrong, it's not like she was listening on purpose or anything!

Nishikino Maki was staring, and then turning away before staring again at the lively interaction between Honoka, Rin and Hanayo. At first she didn't think much of it – Honoka and Rin were free and thought to ask of Hanayo's problems; okay.

Then Honoka started hypnotising the rice-lover with The Power of Imagination; Maki's attention- Well, curiosity was piqued. The first year turned away when the "hypnotism" seemed to be working a little  _too well_.

But stared she did again, when she heard her fellow classmate, the quiet one, squeak. And lo and behold, what Maki saw was something she won't be forgetting any time soon, or ever – the energetic duo, Honoka and Rin were kissing Hanayo, on the cheek!

Just when the orangeheads were about to leave the brunette in her happy state thanks to the magical kisses she received, shining blue eyes met surprised violet ones.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka started her friendly but overly energetic wave to the redhead who quickly turned away to look out the window, as though she could pretend that there was something more interesting to see outside. (What could be more interesting than the smiling adorably while waving energetically Kousaka Honoka?)

Rin hooked her arm on her girlfriend's waving hand to join in the energetic greeting. "Honoka-chan, Honoka-chan, nya!"

"What is it, Rin-chan?" Honoka turned her head to face her girlfriend.

"Don't you think Maki-chan needs help too, nya?" Rin's cat-like eyes were sparkling with excitement for their next target.

Honoka's broad smile only broadened. "Sure do!" Honoka nodded and the two ran over to Maki's table.

"Maki-chan~ Maki-chan~" Rin cooed from Maki's right.

"Maki-chan~ Maki-chan~" Honoka cooed from Maki's left.

"Wh-What do you want?" Maki tried to turn away from either orangeheads that were doing their best to step into comfort zone, so she could only face the front instead to avoid eye contact.

"Maki-chan~" Honoka called again, her face leaning in closer and the redhead turned to the right.

"Maki-chan, nya~" Rin called along, her face also leaning closer to the redhead who tried to turn to the left but was met with Honoka's big, dumb smile.

"Ugh, seriously! Get away from me!" Maki raised her voice.

"Eh~ Maki-chan~ You're lonely right~?" Honoka asked while grabbing onto the redhead's hand who tried to pull away.

"Why would I be lonely?!" Maki frowned, she  _was_ feeling kind of lonely and  _would have_  liked some attention, but there was just no way she was going to admit that.

"Maki-chan was looking over to us with longing eyes, nya~!" Rin told her classmate what she saw earlier.

"Wh- As if!" Maki still could not be honest; no way could she be honest to Honoka and Rin who was sure to spread the news to the rest of Muse. She most definitely would not want to be labelled 'Lonely Maki'.

"Maki-chan~"

"Maki-chan, nya~"

"Maki-chan~"

"Maki-chan, nya~"

The two ball of energy kept bouncing up and down while repeatedly calling for the tsundere redhead's name, causing the redhead to grow redder in the face.

"Maa~ki~chan~" Rin called while leaning in closer with her eyes closed, Maki's eyes widened at the sight.

"Maa~ki~chann~" Honoka copied and Maki quickly leaned backwards while grabbing each of her friend's head in her hand before slamming their faces together, so that she can avoid receiving their affections.

"Mm-"

"Nya-"

Honoka opened her eyes wide when she felt something soft and damp, and Rin did the same, but the moment they laid eyes on each other, they giggled on each other's lips before practicing an exaggerated smooch in front of Maki who flushed redder than before.

Maki moved her chair backwards, deciding if the two orangehead that was now busy making out at her desk won't leave her alone, she should leave instead. However, Honoka and Rin were faster and they quickly grabbed each side of the redhead to put her back in her seat, though she remained standing.

"Maki-chan!" Honoka called in a slightly serious tone, which made Maki stop to listen. "We love you, Maki-chan."

Maki flinched. "We really love you, Maki-chan, nya~ That's why we will notice that you're lonely!" Rin added.

"We always~ notice that Maki-chan works hard for Muse!" Honoka continued.

Rin nodded vigorously. "That's right, nya! Maki-chan plays the best piano and makes the best music, nya!"

"Maki-chan is really~ adorable and loves tomatoes!" Honoka veered off praises to points to love about Maki.

"That has nothing to do with-" Maki wanted to stop them, but was cut off.

"Maki-chan has really slender, beautiful and soft fingers, nya!" Rin pulled up one of Maki's hand as she described it.

"S-S-So what?" Maki stammered as she reclaimed her hand.

Honoka chuckled and nodded to her girlfriend, Rin returned the nod.

"Maki-chan, nya~" Rin called and Maki looked over, trying to raise her eyebrows though it was caught in a furrow as she still felt uncomfortable from all the attention.

"Maki-chan~" Honoka called, and Maki should have noticed the pattern since she was observing Hanayo earlier, but she didn't.

Rin kissed Maki's left cheek the same time as Honoka did to her right. Holding there for a good five seconds, the two pulled away, with eyes twinkling and smiles ever-broad, they cheered together. "You have been HonoRin-ed!"

"Ho-Ho-Ho-" Maki stammered, and fortunately, Honoka managed to take the other orangehead's hand in hers and pull her girlfriend away from the literal redhead before Rin spoiled the mood by mocking Maki with a Santa joke.

**Result:** After Honoka and Rin left, Maki stumbled subconsciously back onto her seat and dropped her head to the table for the rest of lunchbreak as she felt way too embarrassed to face the world.

_Ugh… Honoka and Rin were so cute. Why are they so cute? No, no, no. I don't think they are cute. Why would I think they are cute?! They kissed me… On my cheeks… they kissed me… Mama, why did this happen?_

Maki rolled her head from side to side trying to deny admitting to Honoka's and Rin's cuteness.

_Honoka and Rin are cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka and Rin are so cute~ X'D
> 
> *W* How was it? How was it? –giggles-
> 
> Maki-chan was feeling lonely, so Honoka and Rin did what they can to let Maki-chan not feel lonely~ X'P
> 
> Hehe~ I'm glad Honoka got Rin away before the mood could be spoiled~ :'3 Though I'm sure Maki would be too preoccupied with thinking about the kisses and HonoRin's cuteness to hear any more from Rin~
> 
> Ah~ *O* Leave a comment if you like! Cos' you know I greatly appreciate your comments~


End file.
